Silence and Secrets: The story of a Vampire
by leopardqueen224
Summary: After Eclipse. People are going missing again. And there is a new girl at school. With her crimson eyes and strange powers what will happen to the Cullen family.


Hello people it is my first not anime story. So please let me know what I could work on. R&R please. Enjoy. My time line is really off it is after Victoria is killed but Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are still in high school and all the Cullens are in the same grade.

Edward glared at the news paper. Another person had gone missing. It had only been a few weeks sense the Victoria thing. The only thing he knew was that this one wasn't an untrained new born. Actually this one seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

"Edward glaring at a piece of paper won't make the problem go away." Sang Alice in her high voice. Her voice caught his attention and her glared at her instead. "Anyways we need to finish getting ready so we can pick up Bella and make it to school with enough time to talk about this."

"We are not going to bring Bella into this." Edward said flatly.

"What if they are here for her? What if the, you know who sent them to kill her because we haven't turned her yet."

"You would have seen it."

"I don't know. I didn't pick up on Victoria's plan and they know that. So what if they are doing the same thing now. Come one lets go."

Finally all the Cullens and Bella were at school. No one told Bella yet but Alice planned to whether Edward wanted her to or not.

"There is a new girl at school today." Bella said trying to lighten the mood. All the Cullens seemed sour today. Even Emmett who was always playful, Alice perked up "Really I didn't see that." Edward closed his eyes.

"People have seen her. But I can't make out her face." This was making Edward and Alice uneasy. This was bad. What was going on? Both of their powers seemed to be broken. But they tried to be calm. The first half of the day went by slowly. Edward had all the same classes with Bella and the new girl wasn't in any of them.

"Edward what is going on? All of you seem so tense and no one will talk to me. Please Edward tell me what's going on." Bella pleaded and Edward gave in.

"People have gone missing again and we think it is another Immortal. Not a young one. It is either one or two older ones. We have no idea why they are here and Alice can't see anything." Edward could smell Bella's plus speed up. Her fear was clear in her eyes and her sent. "Don't worry we will protect you no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and they walk in to the lunch room.

It was noisy with talk about the new girl. Some people were talking about how beautiful she was. Jessica looked upset over something. Probably the way Mike talked about the new girl. Bella got 

her lunch and sat next to Edward at the Cullen table. She had just started eating when Edward stiffened. She looked up to see the new girl had walked in. Her hair was the same color as Edwards. She had pale skin and was more beautiful then Rosalie. But it was her eyes that made Bella's heart stop. The girl had Crimson eyes with a ring of black around them. She was very graceful as she walked toward the Cullen table. As she passed her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke to Edward.

"It is rude to read other people's minds. So stop trying to read mine all you'll do is give yourself a head ach. There is no way you will get in my head."

The entire table was silent. They heard her soft laughter and she continued to walk away. A soft voice floated through Edwards head_. "It hurt my feeling that you didn't recognize me. Or recognize my voice. You really should try to remember because I don't know if Bella would survive my feelings being hurt. Oh, tell Carlisle we wish to see all of you at once. You can give me the day and the time. And one more thing we aren't with the. . . Well you know . . . And none of us like the thought of being placed with them."_

She walked off without giving her name and Alice spoke. "What did you hear?" Edward told them everything and it only took two minutes before Bella 'got sick' and they left to tell Carlisle what had just occurred.

"Are sure that is all." Carlisle asked his worry was clear. "Then I guess we have to meet them. Tell them tomorrow night 11 o'clock."

"Ok, what should we do with Bella?"

"Bring her I think it may be important that she's there."

"Fine." Edward said left to go see Bella.

OK I am done now so wait for the next chapter, who is this girl? Where did she come from and what is her connection to Edward?


End file.
